


Eternal Water

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Day seven.Prompt: Eternal“If we can fly to the ends of the earth together, then the light that spread endlessly will . . .”Years into the future and humanity has spread out across the stars. Haru has left home at eighteen looking for a new planet to call home, he stumbles across the Matsuoka family, who are traveling to a water covered planet. Naturally, he follows Rin across the stars.





	Eternal Water

Haru sat and watched the ships travel past. Up until a day ago he’d been living in a sleepy little town that no one had heard of, and now at eighteen he was in the city; he biggest on the planet he lived. This country boy trusted no one in the city. His only bag of belongings was still on his back.

He ended up at the dock yard watching the ships fly in and out. He looked at the concrete jungle with it’s three tear motorways, how hideous it was. He longed to see water. Haru’s ancestors, when they lived on earth, lived by seas and lakes and rivers . . . the closest Haru had ever been was a pool. That’s why he’d left, to find the most water covered planet colonised by humans that he could, it was the boy’s only dream. And if he was going to find a way to one it would be through Gwack City.

A silver battered ship flew in and Haru watched a family of people with red hair collect their belongings together. He raced down to investigate the ship, ships that carried people were normally heading to colonised planets.

A man in a smart suit stopped Haru before he entered. “Travel papers?” he asked bored. It must be his job Haru realised.

“Wait, I just wanted to ask? Where is this ship headed? What planet?” He asked.

“Omizumi. Are you getting on or not?” He asked Haru. Haru looked deep in thought. “We leave in half an hour after re-fuelling.” The conductor said.

Haru nodded and moved away from the entrance and pretended to check his belongings. The family he’d seen enter came back out with no stuff with them. A medium height woman with magenta bobbed hair, who was followed by a girl with long hair of the same colour tied into a ponytail. Haru watched them, the girl was possibly younger than Haru, but he couldn’t be certain. 

“Oi, quit looking at my sister like that! pervert!” A boy with the same colour as his sister and mum said. Haru looked at him and stood up, he was a lot taller than Haru. 

“I wasn’t I was just . . .” Haru said. The thought of Haru looking at a girl like that was absurd.

The boy went up to him and pushed him slightly, Haru noticed his teeth were very pointy for a humans’. Haru pushed him back and walked ahead.

“Rin that was rude, go apologise.” Gou said. Rin grunted in refusal. 

Suddenly Haru felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw the girl, she held out her hand. “Hi I’m Gou, please ignore my brother, he’s very rude. He’s called Rin by the way.”

Haru nodded. “I’m Haru.” He said shaking hands with the girl.

“Are you okay dear, you seem a bit lost.” Gou’s mum said.

Haru shook his head. “I’m looking for a plannet but I don’t know which one to travel to.” He admitted.

“Your welcome to come with us.” Theier mum said.

“Please do! Omizumi is beautiful. Theres so much water and its sunny all of the time!” Gou said enthusiastically. 

Haru needed to hear no further than ‘water’. He nodded. “Ok then.” He said.

“Let’s get some food, I’m hungry.” Rin complained.

“You’re always hungry.” Gou retorted.

Haru smiled slightly and followed the family he seemed to have been adopted into. 

. . . . . . . . . 

A few days into the week long flight Gou and their mum had gone to bed leaving Haru alone with Rin for the first time. This annoyed Rin, why should this boy matter? He was a nothing, a nobody.

“Are you from Gwack?” Haru asked.

“We were just living there. My dad died . . . we were just waiting for a new planet to go to. My dad always liked water, so mum chose Omizumi” Rin admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Haru said.

“WHY? WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO DO WITH YOU? . . . It’s not like it’s your fault.” Rin yelled suddenly.

Haru was taken a back. He was only asking. There was a silence between them. 

“Why are even here?” Rin asked more aggressively than he intended.

Haru ignored Rin’s tone, at least he was talking to him. “I left home and I wanted to explore, it’s not that complicated.”

“On your own?” Rin asked. Haru shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about it. “You’re strange Nanase.” Rin

“Call me Haru.” Haru said.

Rin nodded and smiled. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

A few more days passed and Haru and Rin began talking more. They reached the planet and Rin and Haru hovered outside the ship.

“Goodbye I guess . . .” Haru lingered.

Rin nodded. “Or you could come with us till you find somewhere else . . .”

“Would that be okay?” Haru asked. he didn’t want to get in the way.

Rin nodded. “I think I like you.” Rin admitted. He looked down at the ground.

Haru looked at him, he smiled slightly. He felt the same way. The dark haired boy walked up to him, Rin looked into Haru’s blue eyes, shimmering like the water on the planet they were on. Haru took Rin’s hand. “I like you too, Rin.” Haru said.

Rin started crying and hugged the surprised Haru. 

Gou walked out and sighed. “What happened to make you cry now Rin?

Haru smiled at her, and Gou mouthed ‘oh’

Rin wiped his tears and stood up and the new couple followed Gou and their mum to their new home on their planet, an eternal paradise of water.


End file.
